Abschiedskuss
by Selia
Summary: Don ist erstmalig von Zuhause ausgezogen und Charlie ist sowohl furchtbar allein als auch verzweifelt so ohne seinen großen Bruder [preseries]


Titel: Abschiedskuss  
Autor: Selia  
Teil: 1/1  
Pairing: /  
Warnings: Überdramatisiert, pre-series und wahrscheinlich etwas OOC  
Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören die Charaktere nicht mir, ich habe demzufolge keinerlei Rechte an ihnen und mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Story.  
Kommentar: Ursprünglich wollte ich diese Fic gar nicht hier on stellen, zumal sie sehr kurz und lediglich nachts zwischen 1 und 2 Uhr entstanden ist, aber ich bin mehr oder weniger von positivem Feedback ermutigt worden. Jeder, der was gegen deprimierende und völlig kitschige Stories hat, sollte am besten jetzt aufhören zu lesen und auf direktem Weg den „zurück"-Button klicken. Alle anderen sind herzlich eingeladen, mit Charlie zu leiden.  
Feedback: Ist natürlich wie immer willkommen :) zudem möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei den Kommentarschreibern meiner letzten Numb3rs-Fic bedanken sich verbeugt.

**Abschiedskuss**

Mitternachts Wolken waren in eine unendliche Ferne entschwunden und vor über zwei Stunden, als die Zeiger des Weckers beide die 12 hinter sich ließen, hatte man sie aus den Augen verloren. An ihre Stelle war ein feineres Wolkenbild gerückt, von leichterer Natur und deswegen bis zu einem gewissen Grade transparent, sodass der helle Schein der Abertausenden von Sternen zu einem ins Zimmer drang. Wie geheime Besucher, mit Dreistigkeit und Geschick ausgestattet, fähig durch das Fensterglas zu kriechen und einen mit ihrer bloßen Anwesenheit wach zu halten.

Die Lider zu schließen oder sich gar auf die andere Seite des Bettes zu wälzen waren zum scheitern verurteilte Vorgehensweisen gegen das nächtliche Spektakel, dem sich Charlie ausgelieferter denn je fühlte. Unter der dünnen Decke rasselte sein Atem stattdessen ungestüm, schnappten seine Lungen nach Luft und hob sich sein Oberkörper schneller als erlaub beim maßlosen Haschen nach Sauerstoff. Bedauerlicherweise rutschte man nicht in eine geplante Ohnmacht ab, sondern schlug gegen den eigenen Willen das Bettzeug beiseite, spürte den Luftschub mitsamt dem nächsten Atemzug durch seinen Organismus preschen und beschimpfte sich innerlich. Das silbrige Sternenlicht nach wie vor an den Wänden erkennend, drehte sich der junge Mann abrupt herum und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen; offenbar hatte ihn der Schlaf vergessen... wieder einmal, nur dass es heute um so vieles unerträglicher war als sonst. Für gewöhnlich konnte man aufstehen, sich mit irgendwas befassen, an etwas Arbeiten, Fortschritt erzielen... Allerdings überzeugte ein undefinierbarer Drang Charlie davon, im Liegen wesentlich produktiver zu sein als beim Versuch, ein mathematisches Problem zu lösen. Heute Nacht war eben alles anders...

Langsam hievte sich eine schwere Wolke vor den fast runden Mond, animierte einen unbewusst dazu, abermals die Augen gewaltsam zuzupressen und gedanklich Zahlenreihen durchzugehen. Wenn einige Menschen Schäfchen zählten, so konnte sich Charlie Abhilfe schaffen, indem er an die Nachkommastellen von Pi dachte. Der Verstand lief wie unter dem Einfluss von Aufputschmitteln, rastlos und unerbittlich und zugleich – was für die eigene Person unerträglich war – fehlerhaft. Flüchtigkeitsfehler, Konzentrationsfehler, irgendeine eigenwillige Kombination von beidem und eben dieser Kombination verdankte es der Lockenkopf, sich im nächsten Moment die Handflächen halb wütend, halb verzweifelt aufs Gesicht zu legen und ein undeutbares Geräusch der Frustration auszustoßen. Man musste doch an irgendwas denken können, sich mit irgendwas ablenken können, Beschäftigung in den Dingen finden können, die einem bis dato auch immer eine stützende Hilfe waren... Bedauerlicherweise nistete ein illegales, schwarzes Loch im eigenen Herzen, besaß die erschreckende Fähigkeit von bösartigen Krebszellen und mit ungewollter Hilfe des rasenden Blutkreislaufs strömte infiziertes Gewebe durch jede noch so kleine Ader. Wahrscheinlich verklebte dieser Teer des Leids einem langsam aber sicher auch die Kapillaren im Gehirn; anders konnte sich Charlie seine gegenwärtige Unfähigkeit nicht erklären und musste zum unzähligsten Male in dieser Nacht die höllisch in seinen Augen brennenden Tränen unterdrücken. Als ob sie einem helfen würden, als ob sie logisch wären...

Die Unterlippe wurde indessen einem solch starken Biss ausgesetzt, dass der charakteristische Geschmack von Eisen durch die Mundhöhle geisterte und sich in erhöhter Speichelmenge verlor. Körperlicher Schmerz konnte eine überaus gute Ablenkung sein, wenn man vehement gegens Weinen ankämpfte; vielleicht nicht der beste Gegenpol, aber immerhin ein Gegenpol, versteckt in einer seit der Kindheit bestehenden Methode. Es hatte einfach zu viele Situationen gegeben, in denen einem einfach danach zumute war, erbärmlich zu heulen. Und die wenigsten endeten mit der Befriedigung des Bedürfnisses. Doch aufgeschobene Tränen waren keineswegs aufgehoben - im Gegenteil - diese Eigenart der eigenen Sensibilität raffte einen in mehr als einer Nacht dahin.

Sich bis zum Rand mit Steinen gefüllt vorkommend entschied Charlie nach über vier Stunden des schlaflosen Ausharrens gegen jedes Vorhaben, sich unter der Decke rauszuschälen und den Sternen in seinem Zimmer vorerst auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Ihr Licht würde einen ohnehin begleiten auf dem eingeschlagenen Weg durch die nächtliche Kulisse von Schatten und die kaum zu deutenden Umrisse jeglichen Mobiliars. Reflexartig legte sich der Braunhaarige die Hände auf die Oberarme, als ihm ein eisiger Schauer durch Mark und Bein lief, kaum dass er seine Zimmertüre geöffnet hatte und auf den totenstillen Flur hinaus trat. Man konnte es einfach nicht glauben, man wollte es einfach nicht akzeptieren, man müsste sich davon selbst überzeugen, sonst würde dieses Chaos in der Brust niemals auch nur ansatzweise Linderung erfahren. Denn all die aus purer Vernunft geborenen Worte an sich selbst hatten nicht die gewünschte Wirkung gezeigt – ganz gleich wie lang der Essay ans emotionale Selbst ausfiel oder wie oft einem die Stimme der sturen Logik ihre aus simplen Tatsachen bestehende Gleichung erklärte. Das Herz schüttelte sich ein jedes Mal aufs Neue in Krämpfen des Widerstands und hatte sich gegen jede Erwartung mit der ein oder anderen Drüse verbündet, sodass unterm Strich bloß höhere Mengen an Hormonen freigesetzt wurden.

Nachhaltig mit einer Gänsehaut gestraft hielt Charlie zögernd vor einer Türe an, tastete durch die Finsternis nach ihrer Klinke und registrierte keine zwei Sekunden später das Kühle Metall eben dieser. Die Theorie konnte sich nur bestätigen; auf etwas Anderes zu hoffen war so furchtbar dämlich, so naiv, so utopisch und vor allem so schmerzlich, dass tief Luft geholt werden musste, bevor die Klinke endlich hinab gedrückt wurde.

Das Sternenlicht umgarnte einen im Zuge einer Begrüßung als man in den leeren Raum trat und zeitgleich die ersten heißen Tränen auf dem eigenen Gesicht registrierte. Sie liefen einfach, ohne Erlaubnis – ebenso wie Don einfach weg war, ohne Erlaubnis.

Nicht dass er einem verschwiegen hätte, wohin er ging oder wieso, aber ein von kindlichem Trotz und Eifer geplagter Teil in Charlie hatte bis ans Ende an der Vorstellung, alles sei ein übler Scherz, festgehalten. Denn jetzt, in dieser Nacht, in diesem Zimmer und in dieser Verfassung, hatte man keinen großen Bruder mehr. Die nach ihm suchenden Handflächen, die seinen Körper unter der Bettdecke ertasten wollten, griffen ins Nichts, fühlten weiche Wäsche und ungewohnte Kälte. Ganz so wie man es im Kindesalter oft zu tun pflegte, schlüpfte Charlie unter die Decke des fremden und doch durch und durch vertrauten Bettes, zog diese so dicht wie irgend möglich an sich heran und probierte die letzten Partikel vom Duft seines Bruders in sich aufzunehmen. Irgendwo musste schließlich noch etwas von Dons Anwesenheit durch den Raum huschen, musste sein einmaliger Geist eine ebenso einmalige Aura hinterlassen haben, die einen beschützte und wissen ließ, alleine klarzukommen. Im Grunde war es ja bloß halb so wild; Don war nicht gestorben, nicht für immer weg, sondern bloß ausgezogen. Er würde wieder nach Hause kommen, Besuch abstatten, Bericht abhalten, von seinem tollen, neuen Lebensabschnitt erzählen und auch wieder in diesem Bett schlafen. Die Frage war nur, _wann_ der nächste Besuch fällig wäre...

Und die Antwort, die sich Charlie zurecht reimte, hatte nichts mit dem von seinem Bruder so lapidar gegebenen "So bald wie möglich" gemeinsam. Dafür hatte einen sein Blick einen Tick zu feindselig aufgespießt und mit der Wucht eines gut platzierten Hiebes rückwärts ins Nichts taumeln lassen. Nicht dass einem zuvor nicht klar war, dass gewisse Spannungen zwischen ihnen lagen, doch in diesen paar Worten waren sie dem jüngeren Geschwisterkind mit aller Deutlichkeit vor Augen geführt worden. Don freute sich darauf, endlich auszuziehen – und es ging ihm dabei nicht um Unabhängigkeit, sondern in erster Linie darum, von seinem Bruder weg zu kommen. Vielleicht hasste er einen ja, vielleicht tat er dies sogar zurecht, selbst wenn man nicht wusste, womit man dies verdiente und zugleich bezweifelte, dass diese Vermutung stimmen konnte. Don konnte einen nicht hassen; er hatte stets auf einen Acht gegeben – oder war Charlie für gewisse Tatsachen einfach nur blind gewesen?

Damit vollkommen überfragt wurde die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen und leise geschluchzt; unlängst fungierten die in rauen Mengen fließenden Tränen als Leim, der die Lider geschlossen hielt. Dieses Bett war furchtbar kalt und erschien viel zu groß für einen einzigen Menschen; warum nur war man schlicht und ergreifend nie in der Lage gewesen, mit Don zu reden? Über die wirklich wichtigen Dinge, die Dinge, die unausgesprochen zwischen ihnen hingen wie klebrige Spinnenfäden, von denen man bis vor kurzem annahm, sie seien unzerstörbar und zugleich verhängnisvoll. Auf eine Charlie nicht bekannte Weise hatte sich sein Bruder aus den Fängen dieses emotionalen Netzes freigestrampelt und einen mit all den Gefühlen einfach sitzen gelassen. Ob und wie viele Rückstände noch an Don klebten, vermochte man nicht zu beurteilen... nicht mehr nach diesem letzten Abschiedsblick, der einmal mehr den Wunsch los trat, mehr der kleine Bruder gewesen zu sein, den sich Don gewünscht hatte. Bestimmt würde man dann jetzt nicht in Einsamkeit zugrunde gehen, denn was hatte einem das endlose Rechnen letzten Endes bitte gebracht? Je deprimierter man war, desto länger fiel die Sparte der negativen Aspekte aus und desto kürzer die der positiven. Nur dass Charlie sich grämte, diese Liste jemals niederzuschreiben – geschweige denn auch nur irgendwem von ihr zu berichten. Die Mitmenschen bestaunten einen doch eh fortwährend mit diesem leicht neidischen Gesicht und der Selbstverständlichkeit in der Stimme, man müsse doch ach so glücklich über seine Begabung sein. Welch eine Qual sich in den Schattenseiten des stechend grellen Lichtes verbarg, sprengte vermutlich ihr Vorstellungsvermögen.

Von dem Verlangen nach Verständnis getrieben fassten die zitternden Finger in die Leere der Luft zur linken und fahndeten zwischen den unsichtbaren Partikeln sowohl nach Schutz als auch Liebe. Obschon die vergangenen Jahre dahingehend keine Einbildung gewesen sein konnten, änderte sich an der erfolglosen Suche nichts. Verkrampft bis zum Gehtnichtmehr hatte die Hypothese über Dons Abwesenheit ihre Bestätigung gefunden und alles, was Charlie noch blieb, war sich dem imaginären Schatten mit der Gestalt seines Bruders entgegen zu lehnen und diesem im Zuge des Weinkrampfes einen Abschiedskuss zu geben.

Ende


End file.
